Ceramic matrix composites (“CMC”) generally include a carbon or ceramic fiber reinforcement material disposed in a carbon or ceramic matrix material. The reinforcement material serves as a load-bearing constituent, while the matrix material protects the reinforcement material and transfers loads to the fibers. Processes for fabricating a CMC may include, for example, depositing the matrix material around the fibers using chemical vapor infiltration (CVI), gas or liquid phase reaction bonding, slurry infiltration, polymer impregnation and pyrolysis, or melt infiltration.